


【授权翻译】Simple and Uncomplicated浑然天成

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical, Physical Disability
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles had been fuck buddies for some, but when Charles is in an accident he figured their relationship would be over. Erik's visit to his bedside in the hospital changes his assumptions even as he has trouble believing Erik is sincere.<br/>Erik和Charles成为炮友已经有一段时间了，但当Charles遭遇了事故，他想着他们的关系估计将到此为止了。他一直不太相信Erik是真心的，但Erik来到医院探望他的举动却还是改变了他的想法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Simple and Uncomplicated浑然天成

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple and Uncomplicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369742) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> Thanks for Pookaseraph letting us translate this amazing work!  
> 非常暖心的一篇文章，希望大家喜欢~^_^
> 
> From the kink meme: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=16145464#t16145464  
> Charles和Erik在一家酒吧里相遇，然后建立起了炮友关系。他们先在酒吧或咖啡厅里见面，开些前戏般的玩笑，然后去旅馆或者对方家里狠狠地操彼此一整夜，想要几次就要几次。他们大概每隔一周见一面。
> 
> 无论是Charles还是Erik的朋友和家人都不知道这些。反正这不关他们的事。而且这也不像是段包括约会、同居或是别的什么的恋爱关系。
> 
> 一天，Erik打电话给Charles，想问他在他们平时约定的时间里有没有空约个会，甚至想着问Charles要不要改变一下，先去试试一家美妙的餐厅。但是接电话的并非Charles，而是Raven。啊，对，Charles提起过他有一个妹妹。
> 
> 他告诉她他是Charles的朋友，并问她能不能跟Charles说个话，但Raven告诉他，Charles几天前遭遇了一场事故，现在他人在医院。他的腰部以下很可能会永久瘫痪，但他们现在并不完全确定。一时语塞的Erik努力咕哝出几句同情的话语，然后挂了电话。
> 
> 他的Charles，他美丽动人的床伴，受了极严重的伤。Erik也不知道自己现在是什么感觉。一方面他很震惊并关心着Charles的伤势。但另一方面他却很生气。这本来应该比一段恋爱要简单得多，但现在，它更复杂了。
> 
> 因为炮友关系里哪有什么规则啊？他可以去医院探望Charles么？他会被允许进入病房么？要是Charles的妹妹问起，他应该怎么解释他是谁？Charles会想要他突然闯入，出现在他的床边么？Erik自己想待在Charles的床边么？

**Simple and Uncomplicated**

**浑然天成**

作者：Pookaseraph

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组（Shame_i_translate）

 

正文：

他从手术室出来后，从医学意义——还有潜在的身体状况上——来讲，是从他腰部以下瘫痪后，想起的第一个人带给他一种难受又悲伤的感觉。那个人不是那个正在向他解释情况的相对来说算帅的医生，不是抓着他的手哭泣的妹妹，甚至也不是那些在他事故发生之后被大概Emma安排到其他治疗师那里的病人。都不是，他想到的第一个人是Erik，他的炮友。他不可能再保持他们每周的 _联系_ 了。

 

他笑了。那明显不是医生，Raven，或者那几个饶有兴致的负责他的中央静脉置管、导尿管或者吗啡注射的护士所期待的。他花了好几秒才控制住自己。

 

“抱歉。”

 

“这是完全可以理解的，Doctor Xavier，你被吓坏了。”

 

“不，不......”他的声音慢慢变弱。“好吧，是的，我被吓坏了，但更多是因为我在想一些疯狂又不当的事情。请继续。”Charles把注意力转回到医生身上，努力去平复自己的情绪，即使他知道没有办法化解内心的悲伤。平常他就是这么告诉自己的患者的，在度过困难的过程中没有捷径。

 

即使他恢复了所有的身体机能——不可能，即使他的脊髓肿胀减轻的足够能让他考虑做第二次手术——他也会有几天，甚至几周的彷徨，然后要用一生去适应。当他盯着天花板，无视他放在病床茶几上的手提电脑和手机时，他意识到，心理学家的身份这很有可能阻碍他适应这一切。他了解所有 _过程_ ，而且他在父亲去世后就体验过，那种被困在情绪反应的泡沫里无法分析清楚的感觉。

 

手机振动。他拿起来，查看短信。 _一个叫Eric的人给你打电话，说他是你的朋友。_

 

就已经是周三了么？他用发抖的手指输入回复。 _是的。他的名字以k结尾。_

_你想让我告诉以k结尾的Erik发生了什么吗？_

 

他盯了屏幕好几秒钟。‘N’在发送栏里凝视着他，他的手指懒懒地敲打着回车。

_Charles_ _？_

 

他删掉了他之前的回复并发送了一个简单的‘Y’。至少，他不用专门打电话去解释也不用直面Erik看他的眼神。即使他努力地想客观地对待这件事情——他还是会做出某些过激的反应，【而且没办法收回并改过它们】。没关系。他和Erik之间本应该很简单的。Charles已经在考虑无论如何都要结束它了。这感觉。

 

那并不是很 _强烈_ 的感情......好吧，是的，那开始变成强烈的感情了。Erik魅力十足又性感，而且在他们的前戏里，做爱时和事后，他都健谈又会找乐子。他们总是享受着挑逗的亲吻和轻咬，然后在做爱的间隙间愉快地聊天。Erik喜欢抱怨他的学生——全都是傻蛋——Charles不能谈论他的患者，但如果Charles有了一个格外有压力的周末，Erik会知道的（通常是因为Charles会打电话第二次约他出来，有的时候甚至三次，Erik几乎都能习惯了。）

 

而且，当然，只为了安抚他的情绪，那个帮助他的社工出现了，来跟他科普关于截瘫性爱的乐趣。

 

他想着发一个FML给Raven，但她毫无疑问会误解他的意思，然后捧着花回来，哭泣着告诉他，他的生命是如何继续前行的，恳求Charles保持坚强。他不打算那么做，所以他看着那可爱的，为异性恋做出向导的小册子，只是变得更加的焦躁恼火了。

 

“有没有任何针对屁股被占用了的人的建议？”他最终忍无可忍的出声，看着那个女人脸红，结巴，低头，然后说她下次会拿更多册子过来。

 

这一切导致他开始打瞌睡——过量吗啡的缘故，桌子上散落着写着‘截瘫和你’，‘家庭便利选择’和‘脊髓受伤后的性生活’的小册子。

 

“Charles？”

 

Charles抽动了一下。显然，药物的麻醉已经到了让他出现幻觉的程度。他能够在任何地方听见Erik的声音，即使那声音一般是在他们做爱中，他低吼出他的名字时发出的。“啊？”他的声音在自己听来都失魂落魄且充满困倦——事实上他的确失魂落魄。

 

显然，他的幻觉不止包括了听觉，还有视觉的，因为Erik在几分钟后走了进来，穿着一套整洁的，一般只有大型报告会才能派上用场的西装，而不是他那些在教学日里穿的随意的高领衣。这打扮衬出他眼睛里藏在那点点墨绿后的蔚蓝。他看起来很美。他一直都是，该死的。

 

“嘿......” 在看到那把放在床的另一边的椅子之前————Raven说那个坐起来很舒服——Erik把私人屏风放回到门前，尴尬地环顾四周，“我可以......？”

 

Charles挥了挥手表示‘随意’。这让Erik来到他“惨不忍睹”的那一边——在那一边，他下巴上有青紫的瘀伤，在那一边，他身上的主置管直插进脖子里，在那一边，他有一点略微偏深棕色的尿液（肾休克，几天内就应该好转）流入导尿管，以便医护人员观察他的摄入和排出。

 

“今天是个大日子？”Charles问道。

 

Erik皱起眉头。Charles注意到他的服装，正上下打量着他整个人。“哦......对，就一件小事。”

 

Erik在撒谎。Charles不知道为什么他要这么做，但他太累了，不想烦神去追究。Erik不是他的病人，他不需要考虑周全Erik身上的每一个细节然后解决他的问题。这就是为什么他 _喜欢_ Erik，他的男友们老是抱怨他对他们进行精神分析。显然那一点也不性感。“那事儿怎么样了？”

 

Charles决定用谈话来带过这些尴尬。他们可以只进行一个快速简短的对话，Erik就能继续他的人生，然后这段关系就结束了。Charles——迟钝地——反应过来，因为麻醉药带来的眩晕——他曾经一定是个极好的床伴，让Erik会不嫌麻烦的进一步来医院探望他。

 

“挺好的。”Erik的嘴唇颤抖，下巴紧绷。又在说谎。最终Erik深吸一口气，甩了甩头，好像这样就可以理清思绪一样。“我为了来看你才打扮的。”

 

Charles哼了一声，Erik的眼睛变得黯淡。“我很抱歉，抱歉......”他应当对Erik的有所隐瞒好一点，它们明显也是有感情的。“这打扮很好。你这样穿一直都很帅。”

 

这让那人稍稍放松了一点。“嗯......你感觉怎么样了？”

 

“不疼，”他说，“想睡觉，至于其他方面......”事实上他没什么真正可说的。

 

“还能......？”Erik停住了，闭上了他的嘴。

 

还能什么？他是否知道他还能走路？他是否知道他还能有性生活？他是否还需要贴两个星期的告示才能跟他分手？他是否认为他得出院之后才会分手？

 

“你想谈谈这个么？”Erik最终问道。

 

Charles盯着他。“谈谈什么？”他努力想弄明白Erik还想从他这儿得到什么。他们结束了，这段关系结束了。Charles现在甚至都不想再见到他。

 

“我不知道。”Erik用手指轻戳着他的膝盖。“你才是心理学家，你打算说什么？”

 

“你重复我说的最后一个单词然后用它问一个问题怎么样？这样就能保证另一个人有话可讲。”

 

Erik蹙眉，接着皱起鼻子，“讲话？”

 

Charles笑了，没有特别夸张，只是轻声地咯咯笑着。“哦，你知道的，谈谈那些感觉，谈谈我觉得现在有多他妈的糟糕。”

 

“Raven怎么看这件事？”他转换话题转的很僵硬，但努力想要自然从容。

 

“以很糟糕的方式看，”Charles轻松地回答了，因为他能明白这对她的影响有多大。“她往往认为我无所不能。现在我这残疾的样子对她来说是一个沉重的打击。”

 

Erik弯了弯嘴唇，看着Charles。“沉重的打♂击？”

 

Charles控制不住地笑的更欢了。“恐怕最近是不会了。”可能永远也不会了。哦，他有那本小册子，里面说他完全有能力去进行愉悦的性生活，但Erik不会坐在那儿等着Charles弄明白怎么样进行性感的轮椅骑乘。他那么聪明有趣性感幽默，而且他喜欢自然而然的互动。

 

Erik点点头，并轻微地歪了歪脑袋，大概是想努力得出什么结论，但Charles搞不明白他想说或做些什么。“那会很困扰你么？”

 

他不清楚Erik表达的是否是那个残酷的意思，但这些话刺激了他。“这当然困扰我！我喜欢做爱！”他大概声音大了点，估计隔壁床都能听见，这让他努力压低了自己的声音。“坦白说，我喜欢跟你做爱，而且现在你在这儿，看起来那么令人愉快，但真他妈该死的我必须承认，有根软管插在我的老二里，我本应该感觉到些......什么，但我没有。”他戳着他的腿，只为了强调他的观点。“什么都没有。”

 

接着他开始哭，伤心得鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，哭到后来，Erik小心翼翼地避开那些糟糕的管子，手臂小心地环住他，毫无疑问的Charles的脸已经哭得污迹斑斑并且红扑扑的了，他的眼睛也开始染上红色，覆盖了原本的蓝色。

 

“哦......”送午餐的男孩跌跌撞撞着拿着他的（美味的）流食冲进来。“我只是......”

 

Charles把Erik推开的同时Erik也立刻往后退了几步。Charles猛地把电脑、手机和半打写着‘你的世界并未终结’的小册子扫到床上，好给一托盘的食物腾出地方。一会儿后，Charles打开中间的锅盖......嗯胡萝卜浓汤。Erik的肚子开始咕咕作响。

 

“先不管这东西看起来是否诱人，你一定是饿了。”

 

“我没吃早餐。”Erik承认。

 

“你应该吃点儿。”

 

“我可以去食堂找点东西吃......”

 

Charles感觉他的嘴巴发紧。“你应该去吃点，”他坚持说。

 

“我能回来么？”

 

“你到底为什么想这么做？”

 

Erik怒视着他。“我 _能_ 么？”

 

“如果你想。”

 

他从未认真希望Erik会回来。他真不希望看到Erik拎着一个三明治和一盒包装好的沙拉从医院食堂回来，在那把椅子里——相当刻意地——坐下来。Charles好不容易才消灭完接近一半的布丁和汤。

 

“你难道没课么？”

 

“我让Janos帮我上了。”

 

“为了......代替你一定要参加的谈话？”Charles问。

 

Erik低头看着他的手。“听着，我知道我们不......”他绞着双手，Charles则看着他这么做。Erik的手指很可爱——他一直好奇，Erik捏着粉笔在黑板上书写问题和答案的时候是什么样子，可能很可爱。“我知道我们之前 _不算是什么_ ，而且我也明白现在时机不对......但我还是想问你愿不愿意跟我约个会。”

 

“我甚至不值得你向我约个炮了？”他想都没想就脱口而出。

 

“这不是......该死的，Charles。”他看着Erik揪住自己的头发，并不激烈但足以伤害到他自己。“我之前……一直在想。当我打电话给你的时候，我本想邀请你一起吃晚饭。想着一次约会。”

 

Charles瞪着Erik，有些无法相信他刚刚听见的话。

 

“而且最初我甚至都不知道我该不该来看你，我的意思是......什么时候才能让滋生了不一样情愫的炮友前来探望？十点钟到午夜？”Erik在胸前交叠双臂。“我本不该来的，这样处理……就简单多了。然后我就这样等了好几天但......我喜欢你！或者现在任何人都不被允许去喜欢你？你让自己变得如此悲惨又不去爱或被爱，会让你比较好受吗？”

 

Charles觉得他的眼睛瞪圆了有一阵子。“好吧.......嗯......我认为爱之深责之切这招有时还是有点用的。”

 

他伸出手去，拎起那本讲脊髓损伤后性爱的册子向Erik的大致方位推去，Erik接过，低头看了看，点点头。“这里面有图片么？”

 

“没有任何不雅的东西。”Charles回答。

 

“不是说我邀请你去约会你就必须要去，”Erik过了一会儿说。“你说你不想弄得很复杂。”Charles认真思考了一下。Erik在给他提供一个简单的出路，可能也是期待为他自己找到一个。“我们可以试一次。”这句话出口后是一段漫长的静默，Erik什么都没说，但把椅子挪的离床更近了些，伸出手去触摸Charles的手，至少是手指，尽管Charles刚刚用左手喝完了他的汤。“我在......在考虑着结束我们之间的关系，事实上。”

 

Erik像被烫到一样抽回他的手，接着瞪着他的三明治。“我也不需要一个可怜我的男朋友。”

 

“我的意思只是......你不是唯一的过度投入感情的人。”

 

“那么你的解决方法就是抛下我？”Erik几乎是吼出来的，但他在爆发完之后还是冷静了下来，然后做了一个深呼吸。“我以为你是个心理学家。”

 

Charles对着他的布丁哼了一声。

 

然而Erik，把他带来的食物放在之前坐的椅子上，小心翼翼地像跪着一样靠坐在Charles床边。“我能吻你么？”

 

Charles看向别处，之后他任由自己的眼神飞回Erik明亮诚挚的绿色眼眸里。“我好几个小时没刷过牙了。”Erik看起来没有丝毫动摇。“我在......喝汤呢？”

 

“你想我吻你吗，Charles？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Erik立刻压在了他的身上，没有表现出他们过去一起躺在床上——和压在墙上时那种标志性的火辣热情，而是尽量地柔软温和。Charles有一瞬间有种被冒犯的感觉，但情愫并没有减弱。Erik的双唇十分温暖，落在Charles脸颊上的气息是那么热烈，Charles的泪水轻轻滑落，他抬起双手环住Erik的头，假装这一吻可以持续到永远。

 

“哦我的天！”或者Raven能打断这一切。“Charles！”

 

Erik猛地跳开，看起来十分内疚，脸涨的通红，但Charles抓住了他的舌头划过他嘴唇的规律然后微微地笑了起来。“Hi。我是......呃......Erik。”

 

“那个以‘k’结尾的，”Raven回答道。“Raven，我们......之前在电话里说过的。”过了一会儿，她转向Charles。“ _朋友？_ 啊，好吧。为什么你不告诉我你有了一个新男友。”

 

Charles不是很确定该如何回答。“这很复杂。”

 

“在Facebook上你都不觉得‘这很复杂’！”

 

“这不复杂，”Erik打断他们。“我喜欢他，他喜欢我，只是这是......崭新的关系。”

 

“多新？”Charles抓住了Raven脸上的神情——那种他不太想见到的，那种表示‘这个新来的能保持 _这种喜欢_ 多久？’——但她足够激动，所以这表情没有太让他失望。

 

Charles很惊讶，即使他大概不应该这样的，他和 Erik实际上到底了解对方多少，工作，爱好，和家庭。他和Erik成为了相当过得去的情侣。在对他们进行了半个小时的审问后，Raven离开去买杯可乐，Erik颤抖的长舒了一口气。

 

“你别告诉我你对这件事这么平静镇定。”Charles说。

 

“我——”Erik停了一下，“我没有。”Erik占据了床的另一侧，像是要避开那些导尿管，静脉注射管和中央置管，接着把他的手轻轻放在Charles胸膛上。“我们之前的关系那么的简单，所以我想......或许我们可以稍微复杂一点，接着......这样。”

 

“这听起来像是我们命中注定要变得复杂......或者丝毫不复杂。”

 

他等待着，观察着Erik脸上闪现的各种表情，悲伤，内疚，还有一些Charles无法分辨的。

 

“你会给我们一个机会么？”

 

“当然。”如果这个他刚刚开始爱上的男人想要将这段关系永久持续着，Charles情愿变成一个傻瓜放手随他去。“这将会是......一个漫长的过程。”

 

Erik点点头。

 

“我可能会对你大喊大叫。”

 

又是点头。

 

“有的时候很有可能会很频繁。”

 

继续点头。

 

“说点什么啊！”

 

“好的，亲爱的。”Erik俯下身，吻他的鼻子，接着又轻柔地将又一个吻落在唇上。Charles决定，他必须地忍受这些 _鲁莽的行为_ 。Erik一直有点行为不当。“明天我要工作很久，但我可以来跟你一起吃晚饭。我给你顺一点咸奶油糖果布丁来。”

 

“这就是为什么我会跟护士们调情。她们会给我拿好吃的布丁来。”Charles抬高自己的手，抹去Erik眉间的皱纹。“哦，别这样。我想表达的就是我说的那些，Erik。就算忽略病理上的，那些心理上的余波也很让人印象深刻了。我可能需要一个顾问。”

 

“我知道......”Erik把手滑向他的脸庞，大拇指轻轻拂过他的嘴唇。“我们能......靠在一起么？”

 

Charles感觉他可悲地花了好长的时间才向Erik那边挪动了可怜的几英寸。谢天谢地，这男人很瘦——尽管他太他妈的高了——接着Erik把他的头小心地枕在Charles的肩膀上，一只胳膊松松地环着他的腰，卡在Charles足够感觉到的高度。“你很可爱，你知道吗。”

 

“我花了三天时间才下定决心来看你。我是个混蛋。”

 

“哦，你是个 _混蛋_ 么？不，对不起，这没用。”他把Erik拉的更紧。“你来了。这就够了。我最近一直在把别人推开，就一点点。”

 

“我没注意。”

 

“别说话，我现在感觉很脆弱。”

 

Erik轻咬他的耳垂。Charles敏感地尖叫。

 

“哦，天啊！”Raven在门口发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“我本打算礼貌一点但...... 找个房间。”

 

“我有一个房间!”Charles说。“但如果你很好人的话你可以进来加入我们。”

 

Raven走了进来并坐在Erik让出的椅子上，接着他们像那样大概又待了一个小时左右，直到他难以忍受地需要吗啡，Charles才赶他们走好让自己睡觉，但是，他感觉还不错，这可是这几天来的第一次。这有些令人无法接受，但这——有好几分钟——是令人愉悦的简单。

完

 


End file.
